Hungry and
by Annabella6
Summary: A little PWP. Faith and Buffy deal with H&H.


"…horny?"

"Huh," Faith said as she dropped her keys to her motel room. She turned around and looked at Buffy.

"The demon, didn't he have horns?" Buffy asked. "I need to remember so I can describe it to Giles in the morning."

"Um, I don't remember," Faith said as she entered the room. Buffy followed her in and flopped down on the bed.

"I just can't believe it got away. We spent like 20 minutes fighting it to have it disappear," Buffy said lying on her stomach flipping on the TV and looking through channels. "It just makes me so.."

"Frustrated?" Faith finished, smirking at Buffy.

"Yeah, something like that."

Faith kept herself busy doing small things around the room. She was way too keyed up to even think about the hot blond that was lying on her bed. They had fought the "horny" demon for what seemed like forever, so have it scamper off into the night. Faith could feel the pent up energy running through her body.

Buffy got up and turned off the television. "Ugh, there's nothing on." She suddenly noticed a blank tape sticking out of Faith's VCR. She pulled it out and examined it. It had no title, but looked like it had been watched many times. Faith came out of the bathroom, and her eyes widened when she saw Buffy examining the tape.

"Hey I know," Buffy said tauntingly, "Let's watch this."

"No way, you're not ready for that."

"Oh yeah," the blond said seductively, "try me."

"Give me the tape B," Faith said with a smile.

"Why don't you come take it from me F."

"Whatever you want." She lunged at Buffy's midsection. With the blond down, Faith straddled her chest and put her knees over Buffy's arms, pinning her. She took the tape from Buffy's hand and laid it on the table next to them. Buffy lightly struggled underneath the younger girl. She could have easily gotten up, but the having Faith's spread legs so close to her face was intoxicating.

"You can't beat me B, just face…" Faith was interrupted by Buffy throwing her off. The blond jumped up into a fighting stance.

"What was that Faith? I couldn't hear over the sound of me kicking your ass."

Faith got up and dusted herself off. "Oh girlie, you are so going down."

"Promises, promises," Buffy shot back. Both girls were keenly aware of the double meaning of their banter.

Buffy started the fight with a kick to the midsection that was easily parried. The girls fought around the room for awhile, with the advantage shifting with every attack. Finally with a kick to the chest Faith stumbled back against the wall. Buffy took the dark haired girl's arms and pinned them over her head. Both girls were breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Buffy leaned in dangerously close to Faith. She positioned herself next to the younger girl's ear.

"I think I win," she said in barely a whisper. She nudged Faith's legs apart with her leg and placed her knee between them.

"You haven't won yet," Faith said as she spread her legs wider to allow Buffy better access.

The blond brought her knee up to make contact with Faith's throbbing center. The dark haired girl leaned her head back and let out a long moan.

"Hmm…well just give me time."

Buffy released Faith's hands and brought them down to the clasp of her leather pants. Faith pulled Buffy's lips to hers to get the contact she so desperately needed. She thrust her tongue into the older girl's mouth, exploring every part she could.

Buffy pulled back breathlessly. "No need for foreplay, we'll just get right to it." She slid her hand down into Faith's pants and thrust her fingers into the younger girl.

Faith smiled and arched into Buffy. "You're killin' me B."

Buffy didn't answer. She was too busy licking the sweat off of Faith's collarbone.

All of a sudden the phone on the nightstand next to them began to ring. Faith ignored it, but Buffy remembered she had given the number to her mom. Faith was shocked as Buffy picked up the receiver with her right hand, while she continued to fuck her with her left.

"Hello…oh, hey mom," Buffy said in a perky voice. Faith gave Buffy a look as she bit her lip in order to stifle the moans. "Yeah….uh huh…well Faith wasn't feeling good so I had to get her home into bed…"

Buffy balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear, and slowly moved her hand up Faith's shirt until she reached her nipple.

"Yeah she's better. Are you feeling better Faith?" Buffy asked with a smile as she moved her thumb over Faith's clit. Faith had her eyes closed and her head leaned back. But she nodded anyways.

"She says she's feeling better…ok, well hold on and let me check." Buffy laid the receiver down on the table and pulled Faith to her in a crushing kiss. She increased the speed of her fingers, and put her knee behind it to up the pressure on her clit. Buffy pulled back and picked up the phone.

"She definitely feels hot to me…must be a fever…"

She felt Faith begin to convulse around her fingers. She pumped hard one last time as Faith finally came. Buffy removed her fingers and quietly licked them as Faith relaxed against the wall.

"Alright…ok, I'll tell her." Buffy moved the receiver from her ear. "Mom says to get lots of rest and drink lots of liquid."

Faith cocked an eyebrow at Buffy. She shrugged her shoulders. "Mother knows best." With that she was on her knees undoing Buffy's pants. The blond put her hand on the wall for balance as Faith's tongue attacked her clit.

"Yeah mom, I think she's take your advice…ok I'll uhhhh…" Buffy moaned, but quickly covered it with a cough.

"It's ok mom, I'm fine…no I don't think Faith got me sick…my throat's just a little dry…I feel really good, wait I mean fine, I'm just fine..." Buffy started to feel the intensity of her orgasm building.

"Don't worry I'll be home soon…yeah…I'm coming right now…" she said as the orgasm ruptured through her. She looked down at Faith and smiled.

"Consider me already there."


End file.
